Location determination systems, such as the global positioning system (GPS), have provided the ability to find and track location of object devices enabling new applications like location based services (LBS). Although fairly accurate outdoors, many location determination systems cannot detect when an object device is indoors, accurately track objects indoors, or determine if an object device is in a vehicle or conveyance. It is desirable to detect or track object devices indoors for applications such as safety, e-business, gaming, directions, or the like.
Solutions have been proposed for locating object devices indoors involving beacons, transponders, and/powerlines. However, these systems require the installation of a plurality of devices or indoor base stations in order to work and require complicated additional hardware in the object device. It desirable to locate an object device indoors without the need for much added hardware or complexity.